1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of outputting sound, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into glass type terminals (mobile/portable terminals) and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the glass type terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Owing to such development, a terminal can simultaneously execute at least two application programs and simultaneously output different sounds in response to the execution of each of the different application programs. Accordingly, a technology of providing only user-desired sound in a selecting manner through muting each of the different sounds.
In addition, the terminal can execute a function of blocking noise coming from outside, so as for the user to concentrate on the sound which is output in response to the execution of the application program. Meanwhile, when the noise coming from outside is continuously blocked while the sound is output through the terminal, the user may be difficult to recognize an unexpected dangerous situation even though the user is exposed to such situation. Also, the user sometimes wants to clearly listen to specific sound or voice even within noise. However, even in that case, blocking noise unselectively is not appropriate for the user's intent.